Swiftclan chronicles book 1: Heroes rise
by Dragonsoards
Summary: Echokit never wanted to be a cat of a prophecy she wanted to be normal , but fate had to be cruel. She was alone a freak in others eyes ,but she meets another kit who doesn't tease her his name is Scorchkit. warning: I suck a summaries and Disclaimer: I don't own warriors rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

** Swiftclan-**

** Leader - Longstar- ****_Pale tabby tom with long tail and amber eyes._**

** Deputy- Spiritstripe- ****_Grey she-cat with deep blue eyes_**

**_Medicine cat- Grasswhisker- dark brown tom with green eyes_**

**_ Warriors- _**

**_Vinetail- brown tom with yellow eyes_**

**_Oceanstream- silver she-cat with green eyes_**

**_ Rainstorm- dark grey tom with amber eyes_**

**_ Dapplefur- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes_**

**_ Creamfur- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes_**

**_ Flamewhisker- flame colored tom with amber eyes_**

**_Sunflame- yellow tom with amber eyes_**

**_Nightflame- black tom with green eyes_**

**_Moonshade- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes_**

**_Apprentices-_**

**_Ashpaw- grey tom with blue eyes_**

**_Rosepaw- red she-cat with golden streaks and green eyes_**

**_Dawnpaw- light cream colored she-cat with blue eyes_**

**_Lightpaw- pure white tom with blue eyes_**

**_Queens-_**

**_Birdsong- soft grey she-cat with two kits- Scorchkit ( flame colored tom with deep green eyes) and Icekit ( grey she kit with light blue eyes)_**

**_Skyheart- grey she-cat with deep blue eyes - expecting Swiftstar's kits -_**

**_Fireclan_**

**_Leader- Shadowstar- pure black she-cat with green eyes_**

**_Deputy- Roseflame- golden she-cat with red streaks and blue eyes_**

**_Med-cat - Hopeflame- light gold she-cat with amber eyes_**

**_Warriors-_**

**_Grassfire- pale brown tom _**

**_Meadowheart- light cream colored she cat_**

**_Ryeflame- light ginger colored tom_**

**_Flamefleet- pure red tom _**

**_Sunleaf- golden she-cat _**

**_Apprentice _**

**_Moonpaw_**

**_Sparrowpaw_**

**_Breezepaw_**

**_Queens-_**

**_Birchshadow_**

**_Nightheart_**

**_Elders_**

**_Lilywhisker _**

**_Songflame_**

**_Streamclan_**

**_Leader- Riverstar_**

**_Deputy- Stonestreak_**

**_Med-cat- Lightstream_**

**_paw- Lilypaw _**

**_Warriors- _**

**_Grassfang_**

**_Swiftfoot_**

**_Silverbreeze_**

**_Nightclaw_**

**_Sunshine_**

**_Apprentices_**

**_Maypaw _**

**_Pinepaw_**

**_Tigerpaw_**

**_Hawkpaw_**

**_Fangpaw_**

**_Queens-_**

**_none,.,_**

**_elders-_**

**_none :P_**

**_Moonclan_**

**_Leader- Lilystar_**

**_Deputy Windwhisker_**

**_Med-cat Dawnlight_**

**_Warriors_**

**_Nightfang_**

**_Windfur_**

**_Cloudrunner_**

**_Goldenlight_**

**_Clawfang_**

**_Addertail_**

**_Apprentices_**

**_Darkpaw_**

**_Sagepaw_**

**_Snakepaw_**

**_Queens_**

**_Mayflower- light cream colored she-cat with two kits_**

**_elders- none,.,_**

**ANDDDDDDDDDDDD DONE! YES! Hey Steve get out of the cookie jar! we have to write the next chapter too!**

**Steve: no...**

**Me: yes so say the disclaimer!**

**Steve- curses in latin-**

**Me: right back at you Steve**

**May: i'll do it DS doesn't own warriors just her OC's**

**Me: thank chu May you get a cookie :3 * hands her cookie***

**May: yay! * eats le cookie***


	2. prolog

Me: sits on couch reading a fanfic while eating cookies*****

**Alfred walks in***

**Alfred: dude, chapter 1 remember?!**

**Me: I don't wanna...**

**Bella walks in***

**Bella: Ds get off your lazy butt and write the chapter**

**Me: Feather! Bella is being bossy!**

**Feather : I don't care!**

**Me: meanie,., **

**person appears **

**Bella : oh hey Sha-**

**Me: don't say his name! he isn't even in this series nor the first book Bella!**

**Bella: oh ok,.,**

**Alfred : Just write the chapter,.,**

**Me: fine * coughcoughjerkcoughcough***

**cat appears and starts talking**

**Me: O-O ****_' thoughts dammit whats she doing her?_**

**_Cat : ds doesn't own warriors! just her OC's_**

**_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

_A cat sat next to a queen who let out another screech ' she's lost a lot of blood she thought'_

_she glanced down at the three other kits she had delivered. Another screech brought her from her thoughts and the final kit slid out she gave it a swift lick and suddenly she felt the world crumble away under her. _

_She opened her eyes and looked at her paws and terror shot through her as she looked at her paws now turned crimson then she glanced up. A kit with an innocent expression stared at her with deep blue eyes her claws stained crimson. A voice whispered in her head ' beware the cat with silver and blue '_

_and suddenly she was back to the present as she stared at the kits in terror a single thought going through her head_

_' Why would this happen to us?' she turned to their father Swiftstar. " We need to talk," she mumbled and padded outside._

**lily: no offense ds ,but this prolog sucked,.,**

**Alfred: she's right**

_Me: shut up and go back to the world conference America,.,_

_Alfred: screw you,., walks away_

_me: I feel no guilt anyway I know that the summary and prolog suck , but im tired so goodnight!_


	3. AN note,, yay!

**hi guys, schools being a jerkface,., and I almost got sent to the office over a science paper,., and that pissed meh off,., anyway**

**I will be finishing my stories and updating later today,., **

**ds out!**


End file.
